


Performance

by hanyou_elf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gives two performances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

His left hand held the violin gently, as though holding a lover. His right arm moved, bringing forth the sounds he desired. The music was perfect, played as though by a professional. His fingers danced magically over the four delicate strings, changing the pitch and tone of every note by just the slightest touch. A soft sigh was heard from the audience, his music was touching his patrons.

As the music hit a _crescendo,_ escalating the volume, Naruto’s movements became more defined. He widened his bow’s movements, let his fingers land more firmly as the notes became fewer, but the emotion stronger. His eyes were closed, he refused to look at the assembled people until he was done, and his body was graceful as he moved with the music. He stayed in perfect pitch, perfect tone as his fingers performed a delicate _vibrato_ making the lingering note quail in its finite existence.

Lifting the bow from the strings, Naruto stood still, letting the note die in the air, lingering through the auditorium, echoing, as though it wanted to remind the listeners of its intense sadness. When he could no longer hear it, he bowed, tucking his violin to his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced out at the audience. To his surprise, his sensei was applauding from the last row. Sensei had never before graced a performance, and Naruto couldn’t stop the skip his heart took as he watched the tall, slender man clapping. A smile graced his own handsome, scarred face and he bowed once more before turning and leaving the stage, limping as he moved.

He was the school’s star performer, often the lead violinist. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been anything but the lead chair. It was an honor he’d worked hard for, something he’d had to fight for. An accident four years ago had nearly destroyed any chances that he might have had as a career violinist. He’d nearly lost his right arm, nearly lost the ability to hold anything above his waist with his left. But he’d persevered, fought, and made himself get over it all. He’d fought to make himself strong enough, limber enough to return to playing the violin. And now, he was rewarded by all of his efforts.

And he had all of it, thanks to the careful, strict, and unusual ways of teaching that Kakashi-sensei used.

Alone backstage, he was gifted with a small, single half-bloomed purple rose and a small peck on the cheek by his best friend, Sakura-chan. She had taken extra care to be there with him, supporting him as he played his music for the crowds.

“You did great, Naruto!” Sakura cheered before she was drowned out by cheering fans. The stage was always crowded with eager fans after a performance, and Naruto loved the way it made him feel. He was finally accepted, he was rewarded for his hard work, and everything he’d fought so hard to obtain finally meant something here, on this small platform before hundreds.

“Naruto-kun,” his sensei’s voice glided easily into his ear. “Go give an encore, take a bow, and tell them who you played. Encore is _Minuet!”_

Naruto bowed his head, nodding before turning on his heel and limping back out to the stage. “Thank you for the applause,” Naruto’s deep voice echoed through the thunderous room. “The song I just finished was a piece written by Sato Naoki called _‘Destiny’_ and now I’m going to play Bach’s _‘Minuet in G.’_

Lifting his violin once more, Naruto proceeded to play the softer piece, letting it flow through the room, letting it gift the listeners with its playfulness. The staccato bow-work made it seem fun, a much happier turn from the heavier sounding previous piece.

When he was finished with it, the entire auditorium exploded with applause, thunderous and roaring through the small room; everyone was standing, shouting and whistling and clapping. They wanted Naruto to know that he’d done an amazing job. He bowed, a blush covering his scarred cheeks before he limped carefully from the stage.

Kakashi was waiting for him when he left the stage, his silver hair dancing in glee. He held his arms open and readily embraced the younger man, being careful to not touch the precious instrument in Naruto’s arms.

“Thank you Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto laughed, snuggling into the older man. He was thrilled he had been given this chance. That he had been able to perform tonight. He wasn’t going to win any prizes, and he wasn’t going to get any money for his performance, but it felt nice to be able to leave this year behind knowing he’d been able to perform like this.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Kakashi murmured, his voice soft and low against Naruto’s ear. “We can talk in my office.”

Naruto blushed brightly before nudging the older man with his shoulder. “Pervert!” he accused teasingly before running off.

He ran to the corner of the backstage, grabbing his violin’s case in one hand before running to hide. He needed to put his violin away before he went to see Kakashi-sensei. Carefully removing the shoulder-rest from the bottom of the violin, Naruto sat the wooden instrument in its case. When he got home tonight, he would have to clean the rosin off of the strings, fingerboard, and base. He broke the shoulder-rest down, pulling the legs off of each end before sliding it into the case beside the violin’s neck. When that was done, he loosened the strings of his bow, relaxing the tense wood and placed it gently in its spot. He closed his case, and pulled it onto his back before he waved at everyone and ran off, a limp forcing him to move a bit awkwardly through the school grounds.

Kakashi-sensei’s office was located near the back of the school’s grounds. The music building was hidden away from the rest of the campus, as though something like the arts was too good to be seen with the rest of the academic world. Growling because of the long walk to the office, and because his leg hurt, Naruto grumbled as he limped toward his sensei’s office.

Perhaps Kakashi-sensei would have a nice little treat for him on his desk when he got there, finally?

Kakashi-sensei was more than just his sensei. Kakashi-sensei was his lover, his best friend, and his entire world wouldn’t revolve without Kakashi-sensei there, helping him, loving him, holding him. It was Kakashi-sensei who had helped him recover from his wounds, Kakashi-sensei who had massaged sore, tense muscles. Kakashi-sensei had been the one who had given up everything he could to help take care of the younger man.

And that was when Naruto had fallen in love with him.

The first time they’d had sex, Naruto could barely walk. His leg had had to be propped up, elevated to keep the blood from making it swell. His arms had hung uselessly at his side until he tried to force himself to do something. And Kakashi had shown him exactly what can be done with the body without using hands.

From then, Naruto had fought to get stronger, to get better and faster and heal and to make himself be a more competent person. He’d done everything he could to get his fingers dexterity back, fought long and hard to get his arms strength back. He’d cried countless times, pushing himself to the brink before Kakashi would pull him back.

And it was because of Kakashi that he had been able to stand on that stage and give performances like tonight's.

He wasn’t surprised to find he was alone when he got into Kakashi-sensei’s office. He wasn’t surprised that the other man hadn’t decided to beat him to the small room, warm and spelling of books. Kakashi-sensei was notorious for being late. Left to his own devices in an office that was as familiar to him as his own home, Naruto sat his violin gently in the corner and toed his shoes off before lifting himself to Kakashi-sensei’s clean desk. He was tired, his leg was sore a bit, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. He’d felt worse pain, he’d endured much worse than a minor throbbing. He could handle this.

He was rubbing his thigh firmly when Kakashi finally appeared, sauntering through the door as though he were arriving early. “Sorry, I got lost on the road of life when a rabbit crossed my path, distracting me with its luckiness.”

  
“You don’t have to lie to me,” Naruto grumbled, shifting to look at his lover and his teacher.

“Leg hurt?” Kakashi asked, stalking slowly to the younger man. There was a definite leer in his voice, and Naruto couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He knew where this would end up.

Naruto merely nodded, he didn’t answer. Kakashi could always tell when he was in pain, even when he wanted to hide it away. He sighed, and leaned back just a bit more on the desk, letting his weight fall onto his arms. “You going to distract me?” Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched the lithe form stop, standing between his spread legs.

“If you don’t mind so much,” Kakashi shrugged. “I have always wanted to distract you in my office.”

There was most certainly something unwanted in Kakashi’s voice, something that was far too eager to get Naruto undressed. Something that Naruto recognized, loved, and loathed.

He ran a hand over his stomach, playing with the shirt above the tattoo there, something that Kakashi hadn’t tried to talk him out of so long ago. It had been the only thing Naruto could think of to hide the hideous scar that covered his stomach. The tattoo was done in black and was a Japanese decoration, spiraling around his belly button to cover half of his stomach and part of his pelvis. He liked it because Kakashi did wonderful things with his tongue as he followed the path of the tattoo.

“Take it off,” Kakashi ordered softly. “I’m going to critique your performance tonight.”

Naruto obeyed, laughing at Kakashi’s obvious desire to be in his younger lover, once more. He sighed and pulled the shirt over his head, baring his golden chest to his pale lover. He wasn’t as muscular as he had once been; his body had had to give up the days at the gym after his accident. But he wasn’t bad looking either. He played with the top of his pants, fingering the button before offering a mischievous grin to his lover.

“So, my performance. How was the intonation?” Naruto asked, licking his lips as he fell back on his elbows, showing his lithe body to his lover.

“The intonation was perfect,” Kakashi answered, his lips kissing light, delicate kisses along Naruto’s torso. He alternated between his tongue and his lips, pressing against Naruto, eager to feel more of the darker boy, eager to be buried within his body once more.

“And… and my bow work?” Naruto asked, arching into Kakashi’s mouth as the sinful orifice surrounded a dusky nipple.

“The bow work was beautiful to watch. Your arm is doing amazingly well,” Kakashi answered as he switched nipples, nibbling on the opposite side. He didn’t have a favorite nipple- he showered them both with equal attention.

“And the volume?” Naruto asked, thrusting his golden hands into Kakashi’s silver hair.

“Incredible. You evoked a lot of emotion with the volume alone,” Kakashi murmured as his hands undid the button of Naruto’s pants.

Naruto whimpered softly as Kakashi lifted his hips, sliding his pants and boxers off of his slender form before wrapping his thin lips around Naruto’s erection. The blond thrust his hips up, whimpering as he silently begged for Kakashi to do something more.

His fists tightened in the silken strands of silver, pushing Kakashi further down his erection. “Fuck!” he cried out, Kakashi’s tongue was doing amazing things along his sensitive flesh. He groaned, knowing that he would have a long time to wait before Kakashi moved further along. Kakashi was a patient, slow man, and his love-making was more often than not, slow and sensual. “I’m… I’m on a desk!” Naruto whined. “Fuck me!”

Kakashi smirked. Naruto never had been an incredibly patient person. It was a miracle the young man had been able to handle learning the violin to the proficiency that he had. It had taken a lot of patient practice to get that good, and Naruto was incredible. But, the blond did have a point. They were in an office, on his desk. He could save the slow stuff for later.

Shrugging to himself, he pulled his own pants down and let them fall to rest at his feet. Naruto was horny, and Kakashi liked it when Naruto was horny. He forced two fingers into Naruto’s demanding mouth, groaning around Naruto’s erection as the blond’s tongue caressed his fingers, reminding him what he could do with that sinfully pierced tongue.

Kakashi pulled his fingers from Naruto’s mouth, smirking as he lifted his own mouth from Naruto’s erection. Naruto was pushy and demanding, and it was so much fun to tease the younger man. He didn’t warn his lover before pulling him to the edge of the desk and pulling his hips up, exposing his ass to his intense eyes. He thrust his two moistened fingers into Naruto’s ass, ignoring the wince of pain that crossed his lover’s face. They had done this often enough that a single finger just wasn’t enough sometimes. Naruto was sensitive though, and he responded positively. He whimpered as Kakashi flexed his fingers, caressing muscles before pulling his hand back. He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s thighs, blessing his lover with his gentle kiss before thrusting his hand back in, he wanted to make Naruto scream. And he wanted to be in his lover fairly soon.

“More!” Naruto demanded, pushing his heels into Kakashi’s back, begging for more.

Kakashi chuckled; Naruto was impatient alright. He pulled his fingers free and slid a third finger in with the first two, moaning softly at the delicious friction his nearly dry fingers wrought from the blond’s body. He would have to stop to get to the lube in his desk drawer, and Naruto would kill him for that. Sighing, he moved his hand, enjoying the way Naruto responded. Especially when he struck that bundle of nerves he’d been searching for as he’d massaged muscles, relaxing Naruto’s body to the inevitable intrusion. Naruto shouted, clawing at the varnished wood beneath his body before whining for more!

Kakashi stepped back, pushing Naruto firmly onto the desk so he wouldn’t fall. He toed a single shoe off, freeing his feet so that he could move. He didn’t care that he had pants hanging on his legs- he had a goal in mind. The blond lay there, panting desperately as Kakashi moved around the desk, intent on getting the lube and a condom from the desk. He would explain that later, he guessed. Naruto would be curious about why he was so prepared in the office for sex. His eyes refused to leave the ravished looking Naruto, taking in the panting face, the flushed cheeks, the heaving naked chest. Gleaming in the pale light of the room, Naruto’s body was delicious looking. Kakashi wanted to devour the younger man, and the scars did nothing more than add to the overtly sexual creature that was the blond.

He opened the condom, letting the foil wrapping fall to the floor before sliding it expertly on. He flipped open the cool lubricant, dripping a bit in his hands before hurrying to his lover, he would slide his wet fingers into Naruto once more before he penetrated him.

Positioning himself before the blond, he forced him to lay back and lift his legs. He slid his fingers into Naruto’s hole, massaging the muscles quickly before pulling them out to wrap around his covered erection. He wanted to do it without the barrier, but they were still at the school, Naruto had just given a concert and would have to put his nicest clothing back on, and he didn’t want to listen to the other bitching about his clothing again.

He grabbed Naruto’s hips with a wet hand and a dry hand, lining himself up with the tight hole before he pressed a kiss to Naruto’s knee. “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice deep and husky.

“Fuck!” Naruto growled, both a command and an exclamation.

He arched his back, clenched his eyes shut, and nibbled on his bottom lip, waiting for Kakashi to do something. He cried out in pleasure as Kakashi slid into him, pausing when he was fully seated in his lover’s smaller form. Naruto forced deep breaths, waiting for the pain to become pleasure. When it finally did, Naruto whimpered, digging into Kakashi’s arms with his nails.

“Move!” he cried, shifting his hips against Kakashi. And the silver-haired man obeyed. Pulling his hips back, he adjusted his grip on Naruto, sliding one hand into Naruto’s, the other to the neglected erection standing up, demanding his attention.

He was in a hurry. He would have time to slowly make love to Naruto in a bit, when he got the other home, but for now, without the benefit of cushions and a soft bed to help take Naruto’s weight off of his sore muscles, Kakashi would do this quickly. He thrust into Naruto, enjoying the whimpering moans that fell from Naruto’s pink lips, blessing him, praising his movements.

Kakashi’s body was tensing, heat curling in his belly and Naruto’s body was so tempting. He tightened his grip on the tanned boy’s erection, eager to make him cum first. He shifted his position and knew he’d struck gold when Naruto’s squirming stopped. The blond froze as he came, splashing his chest and Kakashi’s shirt. The older man thrust faster, moving quicker, seeking his completion within the contracting muscles. It wasn’t long before he filled the condom surrounding his erection.

He pulled out of Naruto, and pulled the used condom off before slumping forward, careful of Naruto’s body. He wouldn’t hurt him, he was always aware of Naruto and the places that hurt the other. He fell forward, letting his cheek rest on the cool wood of the faux-wood, panting as he took in Naruto’s deliciously just-fucked appearance.

“You should give more performances,” Kakashi chuckled.


End file.
